All Star
by Nagi-Oki
Summary: First time post. A musical fic showing the X-Men and Brotherhood morning rituals to Smash Mouth's 'All Star'. If response is good I'll do more.


All Star  
By: Nagi-Oki  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own X-Men Evolution or Smash Mouth's 'Allstar' song. I was in a 'Moulin Rouge' musical kinda mood when I wrote this  
so I hope you enjoy. I kinda wrote it in script for effect. First time post on Fan-Fiction.net so please be gentle.  
  
Scene:  
The Xavier Institute, school day morning. Kurt's snoring in bed dreaming of beautiful girls feeding him Gut-Bomb burgers.  
His pleasureful dream is interupted by the loud and obnoxious early morning DJ.  
  
DJ:  
Heya Bavillians! It's Mad Janx and the Bathroom Bunch here t kick off another mundane day in Bayville: If you lived here  
you'd be in hell by now. Time to get up and get on with the day, so to kick off the show we got the effervesant stylings  
of Smash Mouth!  
  
[ Kurt sits up yawing and scratching his back. He likes the song, so he starts to sing.]  
  
Kurt:  
Somebody vonce told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't dhe sharpest tool in dhe shed  
  
[ He gets up to see Kitty and Evan race past his door to the bathroom, Kitty beats Evan and slams the door shut. To add insult to injury, she phases her head and hand through to give Evan the 'L'. He's ticked.]  
  
Evan:  
She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
  
[ Cut to: Scott in the shower, lathering up, wearing his goggles in the shower.]  
  
Scott:  
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop comin'  
  
[ Cut to: Jean's singing to herself in the mirror as she brushes her hair.]  
  
Jean:  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'  
  
[ Cut to: Brotherhood household, Tabitha picking out an outfit from Pietro's room.]  
  
Tabitha:  
Didn't make sense just to live for fun,  
  
[ Cut to: Todd putting on his socks, he snags a cockroach off the wall.]  
  
Todd:  
Yo brain gets smart but yo head gets dumb  
  
[ Cut to: Xavier Institute, Rogue's brushing her teeth.]  
  
Rogue:  
So much tah do so much tah see  
  
[ Cut to: Jamie hopping around trying to tie his shoe laces, he falls and there's two more of him on the ground.]  
  
Jamie:  
So what's wrong with takin the backstreets  
  
Jamie(1):  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
Jamie(2):  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
[ Cut to: Storm in the kitche cooking breakfast.]  
  
Storm:  
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,  
  
[ Hank looks up from the newspaper.]  
  
Hank:  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
[ Logan walks in and pours himself a cup of coffee.]  
  
Logan:  
Only shootin' stars break the mold  
  
[ Cut to: Bobby sliding down the banister followed by Sam, only poor Sam crashes through the wall.]  
  
Bobby:  
It's a cool place  
  
Sam:  
And they say it gets colder  
  
[ Cut to: Brotherhood house, Pietro stylishly plops bread in the toaster and speeds to the cupboards.]  
  
Pietro:   
You're bundled up now, wait till ya get older.  
  
[ Lance comes in from downstairs, he points to the TV weather report.]  
  
Lance:  
But the media men beg to differ  
Judgin' by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
[ Cut to: Institute kitchen, Storm smacks Evan's hand for drinking from the carton. Kitty pours a bowl of cereal.]  
  
Kitty:  
The ice we skate is gettin pretty thin  
  
[ Kitty passes the cereal box to Jubilee who pours herself a bowlful.]  
  
Jubilee:  
The water's gettin' warm so you might as well swim  
  
[ Jubilee passes the creal box to Amara who pours her self some with some milk and heats it up with a touch.]  
  
Amara:  
My world's on fire, how about yours?  
  
[ Roberto and Ray steal a spoonful and munches while Amara gives them a dirty look.]  
  
Roberto:  
That's the way I like it   
  
Ray:  
And I never get bored  
  
[ Cut to: Brotherhood kitchen, Fred tries to eat and do homework at the same time.]  
  
Fred:  
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,  
  
[ Cut to: Pietro putting on a sparkling new gold stud earring. (Stolen of course)]  
  
Pietro:  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shootin' stars break the mold  
  
[ Cut to: The Institute, Scott twirls his keys on his finger whistling. Storm hugs Evan good bye. The kids grab their  
lunches and race out to the cars. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Rogue ride together. Ray drives the other kids in  
another. The Brotherhood get into their jeep and head to the school, all three vehicles stop at a stop light singing.]  
  
X-Men:  
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
  
Brotherhood:  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,  
  
New Mutants:  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
[ Cut to: Bayville high, Scott just pulls in and everyone gets out.]  
  
X-Men:  
Only shootin stars  
  
[ Cut to: Forge, Arcade, and Risty in the hallway getting their books.]  
  
Forge:  
Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
  
Arcade:  
I said yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself  
  
Risty:  
And we could all use a little  
  
Forge, Risty, + Arcade:  
CHAAAAAA-AAAAAAANGE!!!  
  
[ Kurt walks by waving at Forge. Todd's hanging with Fred by the lockers.]  
  
Kurt:  
Well, the years start coming  
  
Todd:  
And they don't stop coming  
  
Fred:  
Fed to the rules   
  
[ Evan skates past Fred.]  
  
Evan:  
And I hit the ground running  
  
[Jean and Scott walk by, watching Evan go.]  
  
Jean:  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun,  
  
Scott:  
Your brain gets smart  
  
[ Lance walks by slapping Scott in the back of the head.]  
  
Lance:  
But yer head gets dumb  
  
[ Lance walks by Sam who's struggling with all his books while Rahne giggles a little.]  
  
Sam:  
So much to do so much to see  
  
Rahne:  
So what's wrong with takin' the backstreets  
  
[ Pietro zooms by causing Sam to spill his books. He points and laughs from not to far away.]  
  
Pietro:  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
Fred + Todd:  
GO!  
  
[ Principal Kelly grabs Pietro's shoulder, he has a stern look on his face.]  
  
Principal Kelly:  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
[ All the students rush to their classes.]  
  
Everyone:  
Hey now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid,  
  
[ Cut to: Some where else, Magneto's listening to the radio as he's working on his latest plan.]  
  
Magneto:  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
[ Cut to: The Institute, professor Xavier's listening to the radio as he's reading through some files.]  
  
Professor Xavier:  
Only shootin' stars break the mold  
  
[ Cut to: The students in class, Brotherhood and X-Men sitting down as the bell rings.]  
  
Everyone:  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shootin' stars break the mold  
  
[ Everyone sits for a secondin silence.]  
  
Kurt: I hope dhey play a Beatles song tomorrow.^^  
  
--Fin-- 


End file.
